1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to slat devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic slat device and a kit containing the same.
2. Background
Many tools, and other objects, including conventional slats of multiple varieties, are designed for one or two specific functions. As such, a person may have to spend a great deal of money to buy the items needed to complete a wide variety of tasks. Others may spend a great deal of time personally manufacturing items that perform these various actions. Even those that find themselves able to afford a wide range of tools and objects to complete a wide array of tasks may find themselves lacking the space required to store such tools and objects. Some others may require a specialized device for emergency or time-sensitive situations, yet the price of such specialized items may be cost-prohibitive.
Therefore, what is needed is a slat device that that provides a streamlined solution, and is capable of being flexibly used in various applications. Moreover, a slat device is needed that can be combined with other similar slat devices so that a myriad of different structures can be constructed therewith. Furthermore, there is a need for a slat device, which is provided as a component of a slat kit, that can be easily assembled with the other components of the kit to form various structures that are particularly suited to a user's specific needs.